


Bubble Trouble

by GoldsJRZGirl



Series: Getting Away  With Mischief [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidents, Bubble Bath, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, God(dess) of Mischief, Humor, Kid Thor (Marvel), Parental Loki, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldsJRZGirl/pseuds/GoldsJRZGirl
Summary: Too much bubble bath spells tons of trouble when baby Thor refuses to take a bath and Loki's children try and convince him to, resulting in a flood all over Loki's house!





	Bubble Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during ch 28 Thundering Twos of "Capes, Cups, and Glittery Things"

**Bubble Trouble**

**(A Getting Away With Mischief Lost Tale)**

**By Snapegirlkmf & ninewood**

Bath time in the Laufeyson household was something Loki had down to a science. Having nine children meant he had to schedule how long each kid was in the bath or the shower and Nate's bath time was usually last due to his disability. But getting his brother to take a bath always ended up being a nightmare. He thought about the screaming matches Thor would have with their nanny as he sighed and shook his head.

Loki never understood his brother's fascination with mud and dirt, or his refusal to then wash off the dirt and sweat he got from playing outside. Loki hated being grimy and worse, smelling nasty. As a shifter, his senses were terribly acute and he could smell things regular mortals couldn't. He wasn't overly fond of heavy perfumes either, but light scents that smelled clean and fresh he enjoyed.

"Daddy!" Aleta interrupted his thoughts and pointed towards the back door. Loki was shocked to see Thor covered head to toe in mud. It had rained the night before and Loki had hoped Thor wouldn't have noticed the mud puddles scattered across the lawn. "By the Norns," he sighed and headed down the stairs.

"Sorry, Dad. I tried to stop him." Sam said.

Loki walked over to Thor as the two year old looked up at him and smiled. Mud covered nearly every inch of him and his blonde hair was nearly black. His clothes clung to his body and one of his sneakers was stuck in the mud. "Thor Odinson, what have you been doing?" Loki asked.

"Playing in the mud!" Thor said and squeezed some of the mud between his fingers.

Vince started snickering. "Holy crow! You look like the Creature From the Black Lagoon! Or the Mud Monster from Asgardian Quest 2!"

 

"Rah!" Thor growled as he clawed at the air and the kids laughed.

Odin began barking, wagging his tail. He had to get his paws wiped with a baby wipe before he came in the house.

Mischief eyed the little god disdainfully and began to pointedly groom her tail as she sat on a kitchen chair.

"Right, it looks like our little Mud Monster needs a bath," Loki said and Thor's eyes went wide. "No! No bath!" Thor shouted and Loki covered his ears.

"Why?" Aleta asked. "Baths are fun!"

"Yeah. You get to play and Daddy puts in this stuff that makes bubbles!" Max said.

"NO!" Thor shouted and stomped his little foot down. "No baths!"

"Oh boy," Hunter sighed.

Loki stared down at the defiant toddler then he picked Thor up and teleported up to the bathroom. He placed his brother down on his little feet while Thor glared at him and folded his arms over his chest.

 "First, we need to get you undressed," Loki said.

"NO!" Thor bellowed and Loki swore he was going to go deaf.

"Daddy, can we help?" Aleta called from the hallway.

"Yes," he answered. "C'mere, spark! You too, Max! We're gonna play Simon Says!"

 

"Yay! I love Simon Says!" Max said and they ran into the bathroom.

 "What Simon Says?" Thor asked.

"It's a game. We can only do something when Daddy says "Simon Says"," Aleta said.

 "I wanna play!"

"All right," Loki said with a smile. "Simon says take off your shoes."

Aleta and Max sat down and took their sneakers off. "Thor, take off your shoe!" Loki's daughter instructed.

 

Thor looked down at his dirty feet then he sat down and took his sneaker off. Loki had gotten the other sneaker out of the mud as he placed the sneaker next to its twin. Thor looked at Loki.

"Simon says take off your socks," Loki said.

Thor watched Aleta and Max take their socks off as he pulled his socks off and mud dripped onto the floor. "Eeew!" Aleta said and Loki agreed with her. He made a mental note to have Thor help him clean up the mess and Thor waited for Loki to tell him what to do next.

"Simon says take off your shirt."

Aleta pulled off her princess shirt and folded it. So did Max. Loki had taught them both to fold and put away their clothes unless they were dirty.

 

Thor pulled his shirt off, but dumped the shirt onto the floor and Loki gave him a disappointed look. "No, you have to fold the shirt," Max explained, but Thor shook his head.

"He didn't say Simon Says," Thor said and Loki was surprised that he found a loop hole.

"Simon says fold your shirt," Loki said and Aleta showed Thor how to fold the shirt before Thor put the shirt neatly on the floor.

"Very good," Loki said. "Simon says take your undershirt off and fold it neatly." Aleta, Max, and Thor removed their undershirts then folded them and placed them on top of the shirts.

"Touch your nose," Loki ordered.

Thor touched his nose as Aleta and Max laughed and Thor frowned.

"Daddy didn't say Simon Says," Max said.

"Loki mean," Thor said with a pout and Loki smiled.

"Just making sure you are paying attention, Little Brother," Loki said, but fought the urge to ruffle Thor's hair.

 

"How's it going, Dad?" Sam asked as she peeked in to see the half-dressed toddlers.

"We're playing Simon Says," Aleta said.

 "Cool."

"Sam, will you go get me Max' bathrobe?" Loki asked, and Samantha nodded, walking down the hallway. "It's okay if Thor borrows it, right, imp?"

 "Yeah," Max said and looked at Thor. "It's a dinosaur robe. It has a hood and a tail."

Sam returned with the robe as Loki nodded and held the robe out so Thor could see it. "I want that!" Thor demanded, but Loki moved the robe away.

"You can have it once you take your bath," Loki said and Thor frowned.

He put the robe on the counter. "See? It's waiting for you."

Thor nodded as Loki looked at the toddlers and placed his hands on his hips. "Simon says take off your jeans," Loki said Max and Aleta removed their jeans then folded them and Thor looked at Loki.

"Simon says take off your pants." He figured once he got Thor down to his Pull Up he could just vanish that and his Operation Undress Mini Tyranno Thor would be accomplished.

"Need a little help?" Loki asked.

“Help, Loki.”

Loki helped Thor take the pants off, undoing the snaps, and Thor folded them and placed them in the pile of dirty clothes. The toddlers stood in their underwear as Loki waved his hand and the Pull Up Thor was wearing vanished.

He snapped his fingers and warm water began running in the tub, and the rubber stopper inserted itself into the bottom of the green porcelain basin.

"Okay. Do you need to go potty, Thor?" he always asked this question with his small children, having learned from experience that toddlers peed in the bathwater.

"No," Thor said with a shake of his head.

"Make sure to use Hot/Cold Duckie, Daddy," Max reminded him and Loki picked up the rubber duck. It had a little green dot on the bottom which changed color if the water was too hot and he placed the rubber duck in the water.

He picked the duck up after a few seconds, but the HOT warning didn't appear. "The bath water's fine, imp," Loki said.

Thor caught the word "bath" and scowled. "No bath, Loki!"

 

“Yes. Bath!" Loki said firmly. Thor made a mad dash for the door and headed out of the bathroom.

Belle was coming down the hall and cried, "Hey! Baby streaker at two o'clock! C'mere, you!"

"NO!" Thor shrieked. "NO BATH! LOKI GO 'WAY!"

"What's going on?" Nate said as he came out of the bedroom and his mouth fell open. "Whoa!"

"Nate! Don't let him go downstairs!" Loki shouted and Nate positioned the wheelchair between Thor and the stairs.

"No bath!" Thor shrieked and turned and ran down the hallway toward Loki's room. Waving his hand, Loki closed the door. Loki went toward him. He forgot how fast Thor was at this age as Thor darted past then yelped when Hunter caught him. "Down! Put me down!"

"Hey look! I caught me a dirty little piggie!" Hunter teased and Thor kicked his feet and failed his arms.

"Bring him in here, Hunter!" Loki called. "Hold him tight, he's slipperier than an eel!"

"Right, Dad," Hunter said as he walked to Loki and Loki took Thor in his arms. "Down!" Thor demanded, but Loki shook his head and went back to the bathroom.

"He really doesn't want a bath," Max said.

"Yeah, but what if we found something for him to play with?" Aleta said.

"He can play with my dinosaurs. They like baths."

"And he can play with my mermaid dolls."

 "He's a boy! Boys don't play with dolls!"

"Yes, they do!"

"Hey, what about this?" Max said and looked at the bath bomb Sam had left on the counter.

"That's like soap, only it fizzes in the water," Aleta said. "I saw it on youtube."

 

"Cool!" Max said as he looked around then found the bottle of bubble bath. "We can use this, too!"

Loki walked in the room with Thor, halting and looking at the toddlers. "What are you two up to?" Loki asked.

"We were just trying to figure out how to help Thor enjoy his bath," Max said.

“No! Don't want a bath!" Thor protested.

 "I am going to need a vacation after this," Loki thought, sighing and shaking his head. He could understand Thor’s reluctance if his brother had a bad experience in a bath, like getting burned or falling in the water, but nothing like that had ever happened. Thor was just being contrary, like his goats.

 "In you go," Loki said while placing Thor in the bathtub and Thor frowned.

"Here," Max said as he handed Thor one of the plastic dinosaurs. Thor tossed the dinosaur across the room then splashed Max with water and Max yelped.

 

"Thor Odinson! We do NOT splash people!" Loki scolded.

"And we don't throw stuff," Aleta said.

“What do you say to Max?” Loki prompted.

"’M sorry, Max," Thor apologized.

"That's okay," Max said and handed him another dinosaur.

"Dad." Hunter said as he appeared in the doorway. "You have a phone call."

"Who is it?" Loki asked.

 "It's Uncle Tony. He said Uncle Nick wants an update on Uncle Thor."

"He told Fury?!" "

"Yeah. Uncle Nick wants to talk to you. He’s on three-way." Hunter said and Loki gazed at the toddlers. He knew it was wrong to leave little ones in the tub, but he also knew Fury would keep calling until he talked to him.

"Stay here," he ordered Thor and his two mischief makers. "Don't go anywhere. I will be back in five minutes. Hunter, watch them."

"Okay, Dad." He handed Loki the cordless phone.

Loki went into his room to talk to Fury. He could just imagine what the Head of SHIELD was going to say.

"Ok, Loki, tell it to me straight. Is Thor still a kid?" Fury asked.

"Yes, he is," Loki said and explained how it will take a while for the potion to steep before he could give it to Thor.

 "Damn. I can't imagine what you're going through. He's hard to keep under control when he's a grown up."

 "I assure you I can handle it."

"Well, once he is back to normal, I will buy you a drink."

"I'm looking forward to it," Loki said with a grin.

"I bet he's not an easy kid to deal with."

"No, he's not. It comes from his being spoiled and allowed to do whatever he wanted."

"Weren't you just as spoiled?"

"No, I was treated more like a disappointment by my father and never got away with much. Or he would blame me for something."

 "Wow. I never knew you had it so tough."

"Most people don't."

Loki sighed. "Everyone knew that he was my father's favorite, and that made a difference in how we were treated. Servants bent over backwards for him. Me, they treated like almost one of their own, meaning when I acted up, I was punished. However, it also made a difference in how I saw those who served us. I was friends with many of the servant children as a child, but Thor quickly outgrew them and turned to the noble sons for companionship. And they treated their servants like second class citizens. Think of how the aristocrats treated the American colonists and you'll get the idea."

 

Fury was silent for a few seconds then sighed and Loki wondered what Thor was getting up to. Hunter hadn't called out for help so he thought things were fine and brushed some hair out of his eyes.

_Meanwhile, in the bathroom_

Hunter had gone to answer his phone in his room, he had left it on his bed. When he saw a text from his friend Jake, he paused to answer it.

"Thor, want to see something cool?" Max asked after Hunter had left and picked up the bath bomb.

"What is that?" Thor asked.

 "It's called a bath bomb," Aleta said and Thor looked scared. "Don’t be afraid. It just makes the water all fizzy."

 "Watch!" Max said and placed the bath bomb in the water.

The water began to fizz and release a soft peppermint and chocolate scent into the water.

"More!" Thor yelled, and clapped his hands.

"I thought you were only s'post to use one?" Aleta said.

 

"One more won't hurt," Max said and dropped in the other bath bomb he found on the counter.

"This one has birthday cake on it!"

"Ooooooooooooo! Cake!" Thor said and clapped and splashed.

"Then we got this!" Aleta showed Thor the bottle of bubble bath. "It's called Pina Colada. Smells like some coconut drink for grown-ups!"

 

"Bubbles!" Thor said and Aleta poured some of the bubble bath into the water. The fizzing water mixed with the bubble bath as large amounts of bubble floated to the surface and Thor laughed. "More!"

He grabbed the bottle and dumped the whole container into the water. "More bubbles, Leta!"

The water was still running slightly and bubbles began to form rapidly.

"No!" Max shouted when the bubbles started rising out of the tub and moved across the floor.

 "We used too much!" Aleta said while Thor laughed and clapped his hands. "Bubbles!" Thor said and scooped the bubbles into his hands.

"We have to get out of here!" Max shouted.

Bubbles now covered the floor and water spilled from the tub in big waves.

 "Where's the door?!" Aleta said as she looked at the bubble fog spread out around them.

"Bubbles! More bubbles!" Thor climbed out of the tub and into the foaming mass of bubbles, delighted with the catastrophe he had created.

 

"Aleta! I got soap in my eyes! I can't see!" Max shouted as he rubbed his eyes.

 "Help! Daddy!" Aleta shouted as she tried to find the door and held her hands out in front of her.

Hunter was returning to the bathroom when he saw the bubbles slowly creeping across the carpet. "Oh, holy crap! Dad's gonna kill me!" He grabbed a towel from the line closet and tried to mop them up from the carpet.

“Hunter! Help!" Aleta shouted after she found the door and started pounding on the wood. "Hang on! I'll get him!" Hunter said, dropping the towel and heading down the hallway.

"Uh, Dad? We have a little problem!"

 

“What sort of problem?" Loki said as he cupped his hand over the phone.

 "I know you told me to look after the toddlers, but Jake sent me a text...."

"Don't tell me you left them alone!"

"For like ten seconds, I swear. But now there's a flood!"

"A flood?!" Loki shouted then looked at the phone. “Fury, I have to go! My kids just created a swimming pool in my hallway!"

"Ok," Fury said then ended the call and Loki placed the phone in his jacket pocket.

Hunter led Loki down the hallway. Loki saw the flood of bubbles coming out from under the bathroom door and heard Max crying.

"Nine Hells! What have you _done?!_ " Loki cried, and yanked open the door.

 

His eyes went wide as mounds of bubbles came tumbling down on him and Hunter tried hard not to laugh.

"Ugh! Yggdrasil's Roots!" Loki coughed, then clamped his mouth shut and his eyes.

"Daddy!" Aleta shouted and he felt her grab onto his legs. "Spark, what happened in here?!"

"Thor used too much bubble bath!" Max wailed. "And I got some in my eyes!"

 

“Loki! Look! We made bubbles!" Thor cheered, a huge grin on his face and jumped up and down.

Loki wiped bubbles from his hair and face. "By the Nine, Thor!" He waded through the foam of bubbles till he reached Max, who was standing on the toilet crying.

 

"It's alright, imp. I'm here."

"It hurts, Daddy!" Max cried and Loki waved his hand. A towel appeared as he wiped the bubbles out of Max' eyes and used his magic to make Max' eyes stop burning.

"Dad, what is going... Whoa!" Sam said as she appeared in the doorway and tried hard not to laugh.

Her father was standing in the middle of a bubble-covered bathroom, covered in bubbles himself with an expression on his face that was a cross between angry, amused, and about to start screaming.

A naked Thor was covered in bubbles, except for his eyes, which miraculously had managed to stay free of them. Bubbles were in his hair and covered his chin and face like a beard. He was throwing bubbles everywhere and yelling, "Yay! Bubbles here n' there n'everywhere!"

 

"Thor, this isn't funny! You have made a big mess!" Loki said as he lifted Max off the toilet. He waved a hand and the water from the faucet was turned off. Thor saw the mad look on Loki's face.

His lower lip trembled. "Loki mad?"

"Dad, did the bathtub explode?" Belle asked, gaping at the bubbles now covering half the hallway and foaming down the stairs.

 

"No, Raven, it appears Thor made a bubble fog," Loki said as he looked at Thor, Aleta, Max then at the unholy mess and started laughing, because that was better than crying.

"It's really not funny . . ." he gasped. "But then again . . . I asked for him to take a bath . . .!"

 

"But he didn't use any soap," Aleta said.

 "No, he didn't, but the bubbles have washed the mud off him," Loki explained as he walked over to Thor, who wore a sad expression and knelt down, ignoring the bubbles covering his knees. "Did you have a fun bath?"

 "Yeah," Thor said with a small nod.

"That's good, but you are going to have to help me clean this up."

 "Leta and Max have to help, too. "

 "Why do they have to help?"

"They put the boms in the water."

 "They put what in the water?"

 "They put the bath boms in the water." Thor repeated.

 "My bath bombs?!" Sam asked with wide eyes.

"Cake n' choc'late mint!" Thor told her. "Yum!"

 

Loki turned to see the anger in his oldest eyes then he stood up and walked to her. "I'll buy you new ones," he whispered and she nodded.

"Sorry, Sam," Max said.

 "We just wanted to keep him in the tub," Aleta said.

"That doesn't explain all this," Loki said.

 "I put in some bubble bath, but he took the bottle and poured the rest of it in."

"And you forgot to shut off the water," Sam sighed. "That just made more bubbles."

 

"We didn't know how," Max said and Aleta nodded.

"That's my fault," Hunter admitted. "I shouldn't have left them alone." Then he snapped a picture on his phone of all three Laufeysons--Loki, Aleta, and Max, and Thor covered in bubbles. "Smile! You're on LokiVision!"

 

"Hunter Laufeyson!" Loki snapped.

"Don't worry, Dad. I'm not going to post it or anything," Hunter said, but sent a copy to Tony and put the phone away.

"Well, I guess we'd better get started cleaning this up. Before Mandy thinks our house has become the Bubble Palace," Loki said.

"I'll go get the mop," Belle said and Loki looked at Thor, Aleta, and Max. He found the bathrobe then he wrapped it around Thor and pulled the hood up. Thor looked at the tail and grinned up at Loki. "Rah!" Thor said and Loki pulled his brother in for a hug.

"It's Tyranno-Thor!" Loki grinned. "And Loki-saur!" He made a noise like a pterodactyl and tickled his brother in the tummy.

"Ack!" Thor yelped while tickling Loki then Aleta and Max joined in and laughter filled the bathroom.

Belle came back with the mop and asked, "Dad, can I do the Sorcerer's Apprentice trick?"

 

"Yes, you can. Just be careful," Loki said.

 "I will," Belle said and waved her hand.

The mop glowed a glittering green and then split into nine separate mops with hands and buckets. They marched all over the hallway and the stairs, cleaning the bubbles.

"Hey, how about the bathroom?" asked Hunter.

"That's for you to clean the old-fashioned way," his father answered and handed all four children their own mops. "And don't forget to rinse out the tub."

Thor looked at his mop and shook it. "Walk!" he shouted.

"It's not magic," Max said.

 "Yeah, We have to do it ourselves," Aleta said.

"No!" Thor said and tossed the mop down. He wore his mulish expression.

"Thor Odinson, do you want a time out?" Loki asked.

 "No! No time out!"

"Then get to work."

"Loki mean!" his brother sniffled.

 

"Yes. Yes. I know," Loki said with a nod. “I’m mean when I tell you to do something you don’t want to.”

"We're in trouble," Max told his small uncle. "We're not supposed to like it."

Frowning, Thor picked up the mop and he swished the mop over the floor and pushed the bubbles toward Loki.

"Hey!" Loki said and got out of the way. Thor giggled as he ran back to another pile of bubbles and pushed them toward Loki with the mop.

Max and Aleta looked at each other then they started pushing the bubbles toward Loki and he started laughing.

"Help! It's a bubble avalanche!" he said then waved his hands and the bubbles vanished.

"Bubbles all gone, Loki?" Thor asked, looking upset.

 

"Yes, they are. Now keep mopping. There is still water on the floor," Loki said and Thor started swishing the mop over the floor. Hunter had released the drain plug as the water went down the drain and he had picked up the dinosaurs off the floor and out of the tub. He put the dinosaurs in the toy basket. Then he picked up a towel and started drying the tub.

 

"I think we've had enough bubbles for one day," Loki said. "And after this I don't feel like cooking. Who wants Chinese?"

"Me!" the kids shouted as he smiled then frowned when he noticed Hunter twirling the towel, but stopped when he saw the look in his father's eyes.

"Good idea, wolfling," Loki said.

"What was he going to do, Daddy?" Max asked.

"He was thinking about hitting my butt with the towel."

 "Hunter!" Aleta said.

"That mean!" Thor said.

Loki smirked. "Guess you did learn something after all, little brother. Because when we both were kids, you used to do that to me every time we went swimming. And if I did it back you tried to drown me."

"Sorry, Loki," Thor said and Loki knelt down to hug him. Having his brother apologize for things he did as a child healed something inside him and Thor leaned his head against Loki's head. "You're forgiven," Loki whispered.

"The downstairs and the hall are clear, Daddy," Belle said when she returned with the mops and waved her hand. The mops shimmered in a green light as they returned to a single mop and she held the mop handle in her hand.

"Well done, little raven," Loki said when he noticed the water was gone and Aleta, Max, and Thor were picking up the clothes and wet towels. Loki summoned a laundry basket and the toddlers placed the clothes and wet towels in it.

"Good job, kids," he praised them. "Now let's get into pajamas and we can order something to eat. We'll have a pajama party, how's that?"

 

"Yay!" they shouted then ran out of the room, but Thor stayed behind, looking uncertain.

"What's wrong, brother?" Loki asked.

"Can you help with my jammies, Loki?" Thor asked.

"Sure," Loki said then lifted him into his arms and they left the bathroom.

He carried Thor into Max's room, where his son was slowly pulling on his Loki pajamas. Max could mostly dress himself so long as there wasn't any buttons or ties on the clothing.

 

"I want jammies like Max," Thor said.

 "I have a better idea," Loki said as he waved his hand and a pair of Thor pajamas appeared on the bed. It had a small red cape and a hood which looked like Thor's helmet and Thor smiled.

 "Yay!" Thor said, clapping.  Loki helped Thor into a pair of Pull Ups then the pajamas.

 

"Wow! You look cool!" Max said while placing his plastic Loki helmet on and Thor grinned adorably.

"Now you, Loki," Thor pointed to his brother, who was still wearing his wet shirt and jeans.

"Okay, little dictator," Loki chuckled and waved his hand. His clothing transformed into his microfiber green pajama pants with small golden helmets on them and a lighter green shirt which said ** _I Am Burdened With Glorious Children._**

 

"Can we order dinner now, Daddy?" Max asked.

"Yes," Loki said while lifting Thor up and they left the room.

After they had placed the order for half the food on the menu, or so it seemed, Loki sat in his recliner with Thor on one knee and Max on the other as they waited for the food to arrive.

Aleta was lying on the floor with her head on Odin, who was licking her cheek.

 

"Where’s the food, Loki? I'm hungry," Thor said.

 "You're always hungry," Loki chuckled.

 

Just then, Mischief came walking across the rug and Thor spied the cat. With a gleam of mischief in his eye, he called, "Here, kitty! Bath time!" Then he slid down from Loki's knee to grab the kitten.

Mischief looked at him in horror, hissed, and ran from the room.

 

"Thor! No! Mischief doesn't need a bath!" Aleta shouted.

 _"Papa! Help!"_ Mischief meowed and Loki placed Max on the couch, changed shape, and went to chase after her.

"Here, kitty! Here, kitty!" Thor ran after the ebony cat, his hands outstretched.

Loki ran between Thor and Mischief then he changed back and Thor looked up at him.

Loki was not pleased. "The time out corner! Now!" Loki ordered as he pointed and Thor scowled, about to argue. "It's either the corner or no dinner. Your choice."

Sensing his brother meant business, Thor walked to the corner and he looked at the wall, sniffling.  

Loki eyed Mischief. He changed shape as she came closer and he gently rubbed his head against hers. _"Are you all right, Kitling?"_ he asked.

 _"Yes, Papa. Why did he want to give me a bath?"_ she asked.

_"He just learned how fun baths are."_

_"I can wash myself!"_  she said primly.

 

He changed back as he walked to the corner and Thor turned to look up at him.

"Follow me," Loki said and Thor followed him back to Mischief. "Tell her you're sorry."

"I'm sorry," Thor said and lightly patted Mischief's head. She made a soft purr at him. Thor smiled and she left the room.

 

"Can I give Odin a bath!?" Thor suddenly said and Loki sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Tomorrow," he agreed. "Outside in the yard."

 

"Yay!" Thor said when the doorbell rang and he smiled. "Food!"

"Yes, but let me answer the door."

He opened the door and found not only the delivery boy on the other side, but Tony and Steve as well. "Hi, Loki. We decided to see how the littlest Avenger was doing."

"And to give you a break if you needed it," Steve added. He gave Loki a brightly wrapped package. "Look, Thor! It's a surprise!"

"For me?!" Thor said as he ran to Loki and held his hands out. "Gimme!"

"How do you ask, mister?"

"Please!" Thor begged.

Loki handed him the wrapped package.

 

"Now what do you say?"

"Fank you, Loki." Thor lisped.

"Don't worry, he can share it with your other kids," Steve said.

Thor ripped off the paper to reveal a large plastic container with blue liquid inside and a plastic wand. He stared at it, puzzled.

"Look, Thor!" Tony unscrewed the cap and dipped the wand inside the container. Then he blew a huge round--"Bubbles!" Thor yelled.

"Oh no," Loki thought as he looked at the container and Tony smiled.

"Thank you, Stark," Loki said, looking less than thrilled. "Thor loves bubbles. But bubbles don't love my house," the Master of Mischief said.

“Does this have anything to do with why you and your kids were covered in bubbles?" Tony queried, smirking.

"How did you--Hunter!" Loki yelled. "I ought to take away your phone for that little stunt!"

"But Dad! I said I wouldn't post it," Hunter protested. "I never said I wasn't gonna send it to Uncle Tony."

"Sneaky, wolfling!" Loki shook a finger at him.

"Like father, like son," laughed Steve. "So what's the story?"

"I'll tell you over dinner," Loki said as he paid for the food and they all headed into the dining room.  



End file.
